1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for reducing noise and vibration in a scroll compressor, and more particularly to a suction head of a structure for reducing noise and vibration in a scroll compressor capable of reducing noise and vibration generated when driving the compressor by separately assembling a vibration unit and a compression unit from a casing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a compressor changes mechanical energy into latent energy of a compressive fluid and conventionally is classified into reciprocating-type, scroll-type, centrifugal-type and vane-type compressors. Among these compressors, the scroll-type compressor draws in, compresses and discharges gas using a rotary element, e.g., as in the centrifugal-type or vane-type compressors. In contrast, the reciprocating-type compressor uses a linear reciprocating movement of a piston.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view showing an example of a conventional scroll compressor of the background art. The conventional scroll compressor includes a casing 1 filled with oil to a certain height; a main frame 2 and sub frame 3 which are fixed at upper and lower sides of the inner circumferential surface of the casing 1; a driving motor which is positioned between the main frame 2 and sub frame 3 and having a stator 4A and rotor 4B; a driving shaft 5 pressed at the center portion of the rotor 4B of the driving motor 4 for transmitting a driving force generated in the driving motor 4 and penetrating the main frame 2; an orbiting scroll 6 placed on the upper surface of the main frame 2 and combined with the driving shaft 5; a fixed scroll 7 combined with the orbiting scroll 6 and fixed on the upper surface of the main frame 2 to form a plurality of compression pockets; a high/low pressure separation plate 8 combined with the rear surface of the fixed scroll 7 for dividing the inner portion of the main frame 2 into a suction pressure area and a discharge pressure area; and a non-return valve assembly 9 combined with the rear surface of the fixed scroll 7 for preventing a reverse flow of discharged refrigerant gas.
The casing 1 has a suction pipe (SP) at one side and a discharge pipe (DP) at the other side centering around the high/low pressure separation plate 8. Accordingly, the suction pipe (SP) is connected to a suction pressure area and the discharge pipe (DP) is connected to a discharge pressure area. The main frame 2 and the sub frame 3 are all fixed on the inner circumferential surface of the casing 1 by the method of welding and the fixed scroll 7 is secured on the lower surface of the high/low pressure separation plate 8.
Wraps 6A and 7A are formed on the corresponding surfaces of the orbiting scroll 6 and fixed scroll 7. The wraps 6A and 7A mesh with each other and continuously move to form an involute curve and a plurality of compression pockets. In the drawings, undescribed reference numeral 7b designates a suction port, 7c designates a discharge port and O designates an oil feeder.
Hereinafter, the operation of the conventional scroll compressor with the above construction will be described as follows. First, when power is applied to the stator 4A of the driving motor 4, the rotor 4B rotates with the driving shaft 5 at the inner side of the stator 4A and the orbiting scroll 6 orbits over an eccentric distance. At the same time, a wrap 6a of the orbiting scroll 6 forms a plurality of compression pockets between itself and the wrap 7a of the fixed scroll 7 and the compression pocket moves to the center side of the scrolls by the continuous orbiting movement of the orbiting scroll 6. The compression pocket draws in, compresses and discharges refrigerant gas as the volume of the pocket is reduced.
However, in the conventional scroll compressor, the driving shaft 5 for transmitting a power of the vibration unit to a compressing unit is combined with the main frame 2 and sub frame 3 and vibration of the compression unit is transmitted to the exterior of the casing 1. Accordingly, noise and vibration are generated as the main frame 2 and the sub frame 3 are abutted with or in contact with the casing 1.
Also, a portion of the casing 1 forms a discharge chamber together with the high/low pressure separation plate 8. However, in this case, the refrigerant gas with high pressure collides with the casing 1 and increases vibration and noise. Since the discharge pipe (DP) is directly connected to the discharge chamber, e.g., composed of the casing 1 and high/low pressure separation plate 8, vibration and noise caused by the high pressure discharge gas cannot be reduced.
Therefore, the present invention provides a structure for reducing noise and vibration of a scroll compressor with low noise and vibration by reducing vibration of a compressing unit and vibration unit transmitted to an exterior of a casing.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a structure for reducing noise and vibration of a scroll compressor including an outer casing connected-combined with a suction pipe and discharge pipe respectively, an inner casing combined with the inner circumferential surface of the outer casing, a driving motor combined with the inner circumferential surface of the inner casing, for generating a rotation force, a driving shaft combined with a rotor for transmitting the rotation force, a fixed scroll for forming a plurality of compression pockets which continuously move, combined with an orbiting scroll orbiting eccentrically combined with the driving shaft and the orbiting scroll and forming a discharge port, a frame fixed-combined on the inner circumferential surface of the inner casing, for supporting the driving shaft and an elastic supporting means for elastically supporting both ends of the outer casing and inner casing.
One or more of these and other aspects of the present invention are accomplished by a structure for reducing noise and vibration in a scroll compressor, comprising an outer casing operatively connected with a suction pipe and discharge pipe; an inner casing engaged with an inner circumferential surface of the outer casing; a driving motor engaged with the inner circumferential surface of the inner casing for generating a rotational force; a driving shaft engaged with a rotor for transmitting the rotational force; a fixed scroll forming a discharge port, and arranged with an orbiting scroll so as to have a plurality of compression pockets, said orbiting scroll eccentrically engaged with the driving shaft, wherein said compression pockets continually move during an orbital motion of said orbiting scroll; a frame affixed on the inner circumferential surface of the inner casing for supporting the driving shaft; and an elastic support device positioned between said inner casing and said outer casing for elastically supporting ends of the outer casing and the inner casing, wherein said elastic support device is positioned at a predetermined height of said inner casing corresponding to an imaginary line passing perpendicular to said driving shaft, wherein said imaginary line passes through said frame, said driving shaft and said elastic support device.
The foregoing and other, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.